Lazar
Lazar, aka Yeager in the Japanese version. He is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is also the vice-directo,r and later director of Sector Security. Appearance Lazar is a short, effeminate man who wears red lipstick and has light purple hair. He dresses in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. Personality Lazar is arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar has a family (which looks exactly like him) whom he deeply cares for, however. Lazar does not seem to get along with Mina, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack Duel Yusei. This is made more obvious in the English version. Lazar also has a Duel with Crow Hogan, as Crow mistakes Lazar as one of the Dark Signers. This' so that Crow tries to find out what Lazar is really after. He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing an engine program that Yusei and Bruno were working on. He is shown to look down on regular sector securities, as he calls Officer Tetsu Trudge a street beat cop. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Manga) Lazar meets Yusei Fudo in Satellite outside Puzzle Hospital. He hears Yusei cursing over his loss to Jack Atlas. Lazar comments that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He address Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invites him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix.[2] He tells Yusei about the tournament. His talk of wealth and fame for the winner doesn't appeal to Yusei, so he notifies Yusei that it could be a chance to restore the pride that Jack took from him. He exits, giving Yusei a week to think about it.[3] Lazar is present at the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix. He watched from a box room, with Goodwin, Jack and Mina. When Yusei was running late for his first game, Lazar laughed that he wasn't going to arrive, but was told to shut-up by Jack.[4] During Yusei's Duel with Greiger, Lazar snickers that they are going to see a One Turn Kill at an early stage of the tournament. He laughs when Jack corrects Mina for calling Greiger the "Undefeated Giant".[5] When Rex Goodwin asks if the Duelist with "that card" has shown up yet, Lazar responds that they haven't but Yusei Fudo is consider the one most likely to have it as he Dueled the Skeleton Knight recently. Lazar then states that he will do an investigation on Yusei right away.[6] During Yusei's Duel with Hunter Pace, Lazar isn't in the room with Jack and the others but in a different location watching the Duel on a monitor in hopes of seeing Yusei play the shadow card. But to Lazar's surprise he finds out that Sect Ijuin is the one that owns the shadow card, not Yusei.[7] Lazar appears in a flashback of Leo, offering him a job to pay for his sister's medicine while giving him the Power Tool Mecha Dragon card.[8] To get to the next stage of the D1GP, all the participants have to travel on boat to get there. Lazar shows up and holds a feast for the winning participants, telling them to enjoy themselves while they head to Satellite. When the boat arrives at Saiko Island, Lazar appears on top of the Duel Gate to explain the rules of the D1GP second stage.[9] Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (Anime) Background Lazar had grown up performing in a circus with his family. His family all loved cup ramen. But because of bad business, the income from the circus was barely enough to support Lazar's family. Lazar's parents always wished to buy ramen for their children to eat, but they never had enough money to do so. (This story suggests that business was even worse than he suggested, as cup ramen is traditionally an inexpensive food.) So, as the oldest of the siblings. Lazar went out into the world to look for a good job in order to one day support his family. Lazar manages to find himself as an officer at Sector Security, and soon got promoted by Rex Goodwin himself to head of special investigations. Now with enough money, Lazar was finally able to buy cup ramen for his entire family, including his wife and son. He and Rex Goodwin believed Jack Atlas, from the Satillite, to be a Signer. On behalf of Goodwin he meets Jack and offers him the chance to become King in New Domino City. In order for Jack to do that he must take a Duel Runner and the Stardust Dragon/Red Dragon Archfiend cards through the pipeline to New Domino City. Lazar seems somewhat afraid of Jack and is often a victim of his anger. However, he looks up to Jack for saving New Domino City and is grateful to him. He once stole cup ramen from Jack without even realizing it was his cup ramen, and was suddenly victim of his anger with Jack saying "That was my cup ramen you stole, by the way!". Fortune Cup Saga He and Mina Simington spot Jack Atlas meeting a person from Satellite, and Lazar has Mina report it to Goodwin. When Goodwin arrives, he, Lazar, and Mina watch the Duel between Jack and Yusei Fudo. After analyzing the Duel with Zigzix. Lazar surmises that the clash of two Signers, and their dragons is needed for the Crimson Dragon to appear. Goodwin later talks in private with Lazar, and they both conspire to confirm their suspicions about Yusei's status as a Signer. As part of their efforts to root out the Signers, Goodwin and Lazar devise the Fortune Cup. Lazar calls off Officer Tetsu Trudge, and invites Yusei to participate in the Fortune Cup Tournament. Threatening Yusei's Satellite friends, if Yusei does not agree. He manipulates various events from behind the scenes during the Fortune Cup, including making sure the right opponents are matched up. Dark Signers Saga When in Satellite, Lazar is challenged to a Duel by Crow Hogan. Who appears to be very adamant about wanting to take part in the battle against the Dark Signers. Crow will not let him go unless he finds out more information about the Dark Signers, suspecting that he may actually be a Dark Signer himself. Lazar escapes from Crow's trap, and runs away. He leads him to an old, abandoned warehouse in Satellite, the same place where The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four years earlier. Crow uses his old Duel cuff to force Lazar into a Duel using the same house rules that the duel gangs The Enfor used to use. However, a black fog caused by the real Dark Signers causes the Duel to end prematurely. Lazar abandons his Duel Disk and flees. He managed to escape the fog safely using his balloon. (In the English version, he was in a hurry and surrendered.) Lazar later confirms to a mysterious man that Goodwin has gone to Satellite to confront Roman Goodwin. World Racing Grand Prix Saga After Goodwin's death, Lazar impatiently waits for the arrival of a new Director, and is called off to investigate a strange meteor crash. Upon reaching it he encounters three mysterious people there. He was questioning their reason for being at a forbidden location. Ultimately he realizes that they are from Yliaster ,and apparently. According to Lester, all share the title of director. Lazar later steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and his party track Lazar to a warehouse recover it, only to be trapped with Lazar by Primo. Here he reveals that he has a wife and son. When Primo sets a bomb to blow up the warehouse, Lazar realizes that the Three Emperors of Yliaster has double-crossed him, and helps Yusei escape with his portable balloon. He then departs, apparently deciding to leave his position behind. Later, Yusei and his entourage runs into Lazar while shopping, and press him for information about Yliaster. After cornering him, Lazar and Crow Duel in a rematch. Crow feels sorry for the clearly depressed Lazar, who is trying to protect his family from the Duel going on and impress his son. Crow tries to lose on purpose, but Lazar decides to do the same thing, and the Duel ends in Crow's victory. After delivering his wife and son to Martha for safety purposes, Lazar tells Yusei and the gang everything he knows about Yliaster after being convinced that the organization will destroy the very happiness that he himself worked to create for his family. In episode 116 he is shown living in Yusei's apartment for his safety. When Yliaster alters the present so they can compete in the WRGP, Lazar, Leo, Elsworth and the rest of the Signers are unaffected because of the Mark of the Dragon. When Trudge and Mina come to talk to Yusei, Lazar hid inside a box which Trudge sat on. After Trudge and Mina reveal that the WRGP will be cancelled due to being no Director since Goodwin disappeared and the Three Emperors of Yliaster never revealed themselves Lazar revealed himself from his hiding spot to take over the position of Director, saying he will fight Yliaster with Team 5D's, despite being put in danger. He then allowed the WRGP to continue on as planned, hiring a small army of bodyguards for his personal protection. Ark Cradle Saga Later he is cheering for Yusei along with Elsworth and MC in effort to save the city. Team 5D's Future Sometime after Z-ONE's defeat, New Domino City switches to a government of elected officials, and Lazar is elected its first mayor. Relationships His family His Siblings His Parents Rex Goodwin Mina Simington Jack Atlas Yusei Fudo Tetsu Trudge Leo Luna Crow Hogan Akiza Izinski Zigzix MC Greiger Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Parents *Unnamed Brother *Unnamed Sister *Atsuko (wife) *Kaoru (son) Trivia Voice Actors Japanese ''': '''Tetsuya Yanagihara English ''': '''Marc Thompson Gallery